21 Ways to Annoy Them, Written By Them
by mylifeismine
Summary: Find out 21 ways to annoy each of your favourite characters, written by another family member.
1. Derek Venturi

**Title: Twenty-One Ways to Annoy ****Them, Written By Them**  
**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Find out twenty-one ways to annoy each of your favourite characters, written by another family member.  
**Genre:** Humor/General  
**Length: Bunch of Oneshots  
Based on: Thirty-two Way to Annoy Troy Bolton**- lola bunny xo

♥

**Twenty-One Ways to Annoy Derek Venturi- Written by Casey Macdonald**  
1. Remind him of the time he became smart to impress Kendra. _He looked like a dork._

2. Remind him that Tinker and I had pranked the greatest prank at the principal not him.

3. Steal the remote from him.

4. Remind him that he's afraid of mice. _My tough guy step-brother, is afraid of mice, so funny._

5. Point at his head and yell "Mouse!". _Halarious!_

6. After he screams and runs around, say "Oops. Sorry. Mistook your hair for a mouse." _Then run!_

7. Tell him that his father was the greatest prankster, not him. _Laugh at him when you say that._

8. Say that repeatedly. _Continue to laugh in his face._

9. Tell him that hockey is the lamest sport EVER twenty-one times. _Hey, it is lame. _

10. Say that it's halarious when he slams into the boards in a hockey game.

11. Then ask him how many times he's slammed into the boards. _Try that when he's watching a hockey game._

12. Laugh in his face because of that.

13. Tell him that no matter how much time he spends in front of the mirror to make his hair perfect, it still looks like he just came out of bed. _Show him a picture of when he wakes up, and when he's at school._

14. Repeat in his face that you know he has a heart. _Scott..._

15. And cares about who I date. _Scott AND Sam. Wow, he's on a roll._

16. Wave in his face a picture of Sam and I making out (Even if we're over). _Make copies of the picture though. He'll tear it up. But then, magically, another one will appear! Mwahahaha._

17. Remind him that Kendra dumped him, not vice versa. _Haha!_

18. Imitate him of when he screams because of a mouse. _Definately a funny thing._

19. Pour lip gloss in his tube of toothpaste. _But don't forget to hide the evidence. And don't be near the washroom._

20. Put classical music in his CD player, and leave the volume on the highest it could go. _Classic!_

21. Tape the picture of when Marti dressed him up as a girl all over his room. _Lock your room door as soon as he finds out though!_

♥Casey Macdonald

P.S. Don't forget to take pictures!

**n0t3:** Twenty-One Ways to Annoy Casey Macdonald- Written by Derek Venturi. Coming up soon!


	2. Casey Macdonald

**Enjoy!**

**♥**

**Twenty-One Ways to Annoy Casey Macdonald****- Written By Derek Venturi  
**1. Tell her that it's eight thirty on a Saturday morning. _Been there._

2. Fast forward her clock and watches to match the time you tell her. _Done that._

3. Use all the hot water in the shower, then give her the shower for a cold shower. _This too._

4. Pee (standing up) while she argues for the washroom. _This too, but this is really funny. I should try it again..._

5. Trip her. _Klutzilla._

6. Steal the remote. _Done that._

7. Put a (gummy) worm in her lunch. _Done this too._

8. Tell her that Scott wants to get back with her and the other three girls. _Haven't done this._

9. Take her make-up, clothes, deodorant, toothbrush, and switch it with your own. _This was really funny._

10. Take her bra also. _VERY important to take her bra with you._

11. Raid her locker. _It's so neat! So...annoying._

12. Take all her textbooks. _Casey Casey Casey. Not responsible. Shouldn't be losing your textbooks..._

13. Explain to her the rules to hockey. _ALL the rules. Haha. Will drive her insane._

14. Push her onto my bed. _Who knows what's happened there..._

15. Tell her that she's fat. _...Eh, maybe she is._

16. Tell her that chocolate makes you gain three pounds a bar. Show her fake labels. _Don't forget to switch the label on all the chocolate bars at home._

17. Dye all her white shirts with any of my shirts who's colour comes off in the wash. _Black gets the best results! _

18. Steal her homework, copy it, throw it in the garabge, then wave your copy in the air. _Ace at least one asignment..._

19. Tell her she looks bad as a blonde.

20. Then say that she looks bad with brown hair too.

21. Spit in her face. _Gross, but it's funny._

**-Derek Venturi**

p.s. Can you get out of my room now?


End file.
